Fairytale, CCS
by Tinavb
Summary: Songfic, Fairytale de Alexander Rybak. La pequeña y tenebrosa sobrina de Shaoran sabe algo que él no, y quiere saber qué historia oculta su tío tras sus sueños con una chica. Para él es un cuento de hadas que…. podría terminar en uno de terror? xD CAP 2
1. Chapter 1

Canción: Fairytale-Alexander Rybak,

UA, Songfic.

Bueno esto sería como un Songfic aunque…tiene más de fic delo que tiene de canción pero bueno. También les dire, para que no piensen cosas raras xD, que esta es la versión para esta serie que hice ya que también hice una para Prince Of Tennis porque no sabía con que personaje hacerla, entonces decidí que por los dos xD, aunque este lo he puesto más tarde porque no me había dado tiempo de cambiarlo.

Por otra parte pues se me hizo más fácil tratar con Shaoran que con Ryoma, y bueno nada, Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá seguramente xD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FAIRYTALE

-"Tío…… Tío?…….TIOO!!!"- Una voz algo pequeña se hace escuchar sobre mis balbuceos.

-"Diez……más……."- Logro articular aunque por el sueño en el que me encuentro no logro comprender quien me fastidia tan temprano.

-"Diez qué?......."-Entiendo lo que me peguntan pero….tengo mucho sueño….., al parecer mi falta de respuesta ha logrado espantar al intruso -"DIEZ QUEEEE??!"-

Me equivoqué!. Un dolor ligeramente fuerte se cierne sobre mi espalda, y es que caer tan fuertemente sobre el suelo luego de un aullido como aquel no se da sin consecuencias. Al levantar mi enojada mirada hacia la derecha de mi cama me encuentro con una pequeña niña de unos seis años de edad de cabello largo hasta sus pequeñas caderas.

Sunako Hiraguizawa, el pequeño monstruito que ahora ronda por mi hogar. Desde que mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, llegó desde Inglaterra hace dos meses he tenido el placer, o desgracia, de darle asilo a él y a su hija. Y no sé si decir placer o desgracia ya que mi sobrina a pesar de tener muchos rasgos de su padre y de su madre como el color del cabello y el largo del mismo, a heredado no se de que parte de la familia una extraña obsesión por lo sobrenatural y las películas de terror, así como por calaveras y animales muertos en frascos, resumiéndola entonces en una palabra: tenebrosa…..MUY tenebrosa.

-"Tío?....."- A pesar de mis cavilaciones, su fina voz se hace escuchar-"…..lo hiciste otra vez……"- Dice mirándome directamente con sus grandes ojos, lo que me genera cierto escalofrío.

-"Qu….Que cosa?..."-logro articular.

-"Sakura"-….- Ante la mención de ese nombre no puedo más que suspirar-" ¿quién es?"- dice algo cohibida, al parecer algo en mi mirada la ha…..intimidado?...En fin, supongo que ya han sido tanta las veces que Sunako me ha visto soñando con ella y TANTA las veces que me ha preguntado lo mismo, que supongo que es hora de contarle un poco sobre ese cuento de hadas.

-"¿Quieres saberlo?"- pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora sobre mi rostro. En el tiempo que lleva mi sobrina conviviendo aquí conmigo he aprendido que con esta sonrisa, que según las tantas mujeres con las que he salido etiquetan de matadora, puedo lograr que haga lo que yo quiera, así que por un tiempo ya no he tenido que tender yo mismo mi cama.

-"….S…s..si!!..."- Dice sonrojándose, que divertido. Repentinamente una suave melodía se escucha en el piso de abajo.

_Perfecta…-_Pienso, ya que irónicamente esa canción es la trama de mi cuento de hadas. Así que tomando asiento nuevamente en mi cama y viendo como la pequeña se sienta algo desgarbadamente sobre el suelo, me dispongo a comenzar con mi relato.

_**Years ago, when i was younger,  
I kinda liked a girl I knew.  
She was mine and we were sweethearts;  
That was then, but then it's true**__**.**_

-"Hace algunos años, cuando todavía no sabía ni que existías"- Comencé dándole un pequeño golpe con mi dedo en la frente a Sunako, quien infló los mofletes algo molesta- "conocí a una chica,…. la hija de mi vecino, un gran arqueólogo a quien admiro mucho, la alegre Sakura Kinomoto, mi misión?….,porque realmente se convirtió en una misión, casi como mi meta personal, era enseñarle matemáticas, materia en la cual no era muy diestra" - Y no pude evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa-" pero con el tiempo fue entendiendo y en mi fue creciendo un sentimiento extraño y molesto "- Suspiré con cierta nostalgia.

A los tres segundos de haber terminado la última frase pude escuchar como de los labios del pequeño mounstrito salía un suspiro, pero a diferencia del mío era algo……aburrido….aburrido??!!…

-"En fin….al tiempo descubrí que….que…ella megustabamucho"- Listo, lo había dicho, algo sonrojado, era la única que lograba ese efecto en mí, incluso solo en recuerdos. Pero al observar a mi querida sobrina pude ver que no había entendido lo que acababa de decir, bufé- "….me enamore de ella, y nos hicimos… novios….por un pequeño período ella fue mía.."- S_olamente mía y… fueron los mejores días de mi vida _-Dije y pensé mirando fijamente un punto insignificante de la habitación.

Ella me miraba entre incrédula y sorprendida…

-"MENTIRAAAA!!!!"- Y por poco vuelvo a caer sobre el suelo. Entiendo que no me crea, y quien lo haría?, quien podría creer yo Shaoran Li, el soltero inalcanzable como me habían descrito en una revista, se había enamorado de un chica?, aunque ni modo que me hubiera enamorado de un chico…..no sigo esa clase de tendencias. -"MENTIRA!!, eso no puede ser cierto, papá siempre ha dicho que siempre has sido un solterón amargado y muj……mujerigo!.... empede….empedir…!"- Eriol!…...

-"¿Mujeriego empedernido?" – Dije molesto por las palabras que mi "queridísimo" amigo le había dicho a mi sobrina- "Aunque no lo creas mi historia es verdad!! Es parte del pasado pero es verdad!"- dije aún molesto y mirando hacia un extremo de la habitación.

_**CHORUS**_

I'm in love with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts.  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed.

Y ahora vuelve ese hueco oscuro a abrirse dentro de mi pecho, y como siempre descubro que sigo enamorado, igual que el primer día que me di cuenta de estos necesarios sentimientos. Enamorado de ella y de esos recuerdos.

-"El tío sigue enamorado!, el tío sigue enamorado!, el tío sigue enamorado!"- Empezó a canturrear la enanita de mi sobrina, es más observadora de lo me imaginé, en eso se parece mucho a Tomoyo.

-"Así que Shaoran, el soltero del año y mujeriego empedernido, sigue enamorado he?"- Oigo que cierta persona exclama alegremente-"Bueno no es algo de lo que no me haya dado cuenta antes"- Termina por decir con una sonrisa socarrona un hombre de ojos cerrados y cabello negro peinado ligeramente hacia un lado.

-"Yamazaki??…."- Pregunto con algo sorprendido, tenía algún tiempo sin verlo.

-"Y así saludas a un amigo viejo amigo Li?!"- Exclama Yamazaki Takashi, otro de mis mejores amigos-"Sabias que la expresión del mujeriego empedernido viene de los tiempos del Rey Luis XVI?, se dice que su esposa Marie Antoinette era la segunda de un parto de trillizas, por lo que las tres eran igualitas y cada vez que el Rey se encontraba con una pensaba que era la misma, así que estuvo con las tres, hasta que se entero de la verdad y las tres hermanas le pidieron que escogiera a una, pero no pudo por lo que decidió conservarlas a las tres y….."- Y ahí fue cortado rápidamente.

-"Y por eso fue que realmente le cortaron la cabeza!"- Soltó rápidamente Sunako-"No era permitido que un Rey tuviera relaciones públicamente con tres mujeres"- Definitivamente mi Sunako era muy inteligente, yo realmente no sabía nada de eso. O esperen…..será mentira? Y desde cuando era MI Sunako?, definitivamente me estoy encariñando con este monstruito.

Yamazaki amplía su sonrisa-"Sigues como siempre Shaoran, así que esta es la hija de Hiraguizawa…"- Dice mostrándole un sincera sonrisa a la pequeña que había terminado su historia.

-"Hola pequeña! Co….co…como e estas?-" agrega con una sonrisa forzada y algo atemorizado. Definitivamente cuando Sunako se decide por ser tenebrosa lo logra con mucha facilidad, al ver la escena no puedo evitar lanzar una suave carcajada.

-"Y bien Yamazaki, ¿cómo entraste?"- Pregunte al fin alzando una ceja.

-"Eriol llegó al mismo tiempo que yo y me dejó pasar, me dijo que estabas en tu cuarto con tu sobrina y cuando llegué estabas empezando la historia, así que para que molestar no?"- Dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.-"Si sigues pensando solo en ella perderás la cabeza Shaoran, porque no intentas salir con alguien seriamente."-

-"No me interesa!"- Lo corté.

-"Es casi como un maldición que tienes encima"- Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera, seguramente me entendía más de lo que me imaginaba. Desde que se casó con Chiharu Mihara maduro un poco más.

-"TIOOO!!"- Inmediatamente Yamazaki y yo dirigimos la mirada sobre Sunako, aunque hubiéramos deseado no haberlo hecho. Era raro, una extraña aura oscura se cernía a su alrededor y sus ojos se veían rojos como……….. los de un demonio, eso definitivamente no lo había sacado ni de Eriol, ni de Tomoyo. Daba mucho miedo….-"Sigue la historia………."- Con el paso de los segundos fue tomando su apariencia habitual-"…..por favor….."- Increíble.

_**Every day we started fighting,  
Every night we fell in love.  
No one else could make me sadder,  
But no one else could lift me high above.**_

-"Si Shaoran… por favor!- Soltó Takashi con una sonrisita algo… estupida.

Suspiré como por quinta vez en una hora, creo que cada día me pongo mas…sensible…. –"Los primeros días fueron……"- Y ahí paré de nuevo.

-"Los mejores de tu vida"- Dijo otra voz, esta vez fue Eriol quien continuó-"Sigue!, no querrás dejar a mi hija con la intriga…."- siguió con una sonrisa traviesa, como quien sabe algo que los demás no, mirando a su retoño, y más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-"No sabría decir porque, tal vez inmadurez"- Y cuando me doy cuenta todos me miran, incluyendo al monstruito, con reproche-"Hey! No solo por mi parte!, casi todos los días discutíamos, si… aunque no lo crean la dulce Sakura solía discutir, por puras tonterias, a cada palabra, comentario, pero no era algo que realmente nos molestara ya que luego de nuestras peleas, todas las noches luego de nuestra primera vez…"-

-"Shaoran!!"- Dijo fuertemente Takashi mirando a Sunako.

-"¿Qué……….¿qué ocultan?...¿su primera vez?...¿su primera vez de qué?...¿a qué se refieren?"- pregunta Sunako suspicazmente, como quien sabe que le están ocultando algo. Enserio tantas preguntas pueden salir de esa pequeña cabeza?.

-"Sus primeros abrazos durmiendo en la misma cama pequeña,… sus primeros abrazos"- Dijo mi mejor amigo sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de Sunako, quien todavía lo mira con algo de duda.

-"Todas las noches luego de nuestra primera vez, lo repetíamos,… nos volvíamos a enamorar, era como conocerla nuevamente al tenerla a mi lado durante toda la noche hasta el amanecer…"- Sin darme cuenta una ligera y picara sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro, recordar como siempre se sonrojaba antes de comenzar esas noches de locura.-"Es la única que me podía hacer sufrir, pero al mismo tiempo la única que podía sacarme de mi coraza y abrirme paso para conocer a los demás y hacerme mejor persona"- Dije sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, ¿qué tan cursi me puedo volver con ella? .

-" Wow Shaoran! no sabía que podías ser tan profundo y sentimental"- Se burló Eriol, riendo junto con su primogenita-"Ya en serio….lo que hace el amor de tu vida"-Expresó orgullosamente contemplando al producto de su amor por Tomoyo.

-"Sí...."-Suspiró Sunako pensativa- " Papaaáá!!........ No dejes que me enamore nunca! no quiero ser así!!!"- gritó desesperada mirando preocupada a su padre. No pudimos hacer otra cosa que reírnos, incluso a mi me pareció buena idea.

_**I don't know what I was doing  
When suddenly we fell apart.  
Nowadays I cannot find her,  
But when I do we'll get a brand new start.**_

Repentinamente mi estomago rugió por el hambre, así que decidí parar para ir a comer a la cocina. Todos me siguieron.

Ya en la cocina y habiendo comido un buen merecido desayuno, o almuerzo?, que mi aterradora sobrina intentaba quitarme, continué con el cuento de hadas que se trasformó en algo así como el drama de mi vida.

-"Un tiempo después de esos días con Sakura, aumentaron mis responsabilidades como heredero de la familia, mi meta ya no era enseñarle nuevas experiencias a mi Flor, poco a poco me fui enfocando en los negocios y no sé lo que pasó ni cuando pasó, no supe ni lo que hacía pero con el tiempo nos fuimos separando, seguíamos discutiendo. Nada grave, pero ya no nos acercábamos como antes, hasta que un día ella se fue……, dejó una carta, ni pudo mirarme a la cara, pero decía que ya no era lo mismo y que no podía más con esa situación, lo mejor era seguir cada quién por su lado….."- Repentinamente no pude continuar.

A los pocos segundos sentí una leve y pequeña presión en mi mano, Sunako se había acercado a mí, me miraba dulcemente, es increíble cómo podía cambiar de un momento para otro…..era…… como yo….. estando con mi Sakura

Mirando solo a la pequeña decidí continuar.-"Unos meses después de haber acabado nuestro noviazgo, ella simplemente desapareció, a pesar de que nunca la busqué siempre la estuve observando, tenía mis contactos y los recursos para cuidarla sin estar con ella, pero ese día no la encontré y hasta ahora no lo he hecho, ni su padre me ha querido decir en donde se encuentra…."- Suspiré, aunque me costara admitirlo seguía enamorado, seguía enamorado de esa alegre mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño corto.

-"Shaoran"-Comenzó diciendo Yamazaki-" ¿Y si no la lograras encontrar?, ¿Y si la encontraras con otro?"- Terminó por decir seriamente.

-"Si la encontraré…..no importa cuando, y cuando al fin lo haga volveremos a comenzar, no me importa si esta con alguien…..-y guardé silencio- "………….ella es MIA……"- añadí pensativo.

_**CHORUS**_

I'm in love with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts.  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed.

She's a fairytale, Yeaaah !  
Even though it hurts.  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed.

-"Se ve que eres posesivo Shaoran!, todos en la escuela siempre quisimos verlos juntos, fue una lástima cuando se separaron, hubieras visto como se puso Chiharu, ustedes siempre fueron como su novela de amor favorita…."-Decía Yamazaki riendo animadamente.

Tal vez cualquiera me diría que estoy loco, pero pensar en ella me hace perder la cabeza, siempre lo ha hecho desde que la conocí, no sé que me habrá hecho, sea simplemente……amor… o una maldición.

-"Oye Shaoran"- Un cojín salta sobre mi rostro golpeándome levemente y observo a mis dos mejores amigos lanzarse miradas de complicidad, miradas de que realmente saben algo más que los demás…., algo más que yo.

-"¿Qué?"- Los miro con mala cara, algo se traen esos dos.

-"Tío! ¿Quisieras saber donde NO está mi tía Sakura?"- Esta vez me responde la pequeña voz de Sunako emocionada, ¿ella sabe sobre Sakura?, ella nunca antes la había mencionado salvo por ser la mujer de mis sueños (literalmente)....Eriol! ya sabía que no solo eran asuntos de trabajo lo que lo traía por aca….Siento la necesidad de saberlo todo!, pero sé que mi casi hermano y mi otro mejor amigo no me lo dirán, así que solo me queda una salida.

Pero justo cuando voy a poner mi sonrisa encantadora me doy cuenta de la pequeña y de su mirada y sonrisa maliciosa, presiento que esa información no me saldrá gratis.

-"Pero primero…..jugarás a las muñecas conmigo!!!- Emocionada saca de su inseparable bolso su más reciente y sádica adquisición, cuyo nombre está en una etiqueta …….George…..

Rápidamente una explosión de risas se escuchan en la habitación-"Bueno Shaoran, te toca jugar con su nuevo esqueleto de tamaño real!"-Dice mi endemoniado amigo, retirándose por las escaleras al piso superior-"Por cierto! Deberías de dejar de ser tan crédulo…., hasta mi hija tiene la habilidad de engañarte con sus historias"- Así que…. lo del Rey eran puras mentiras?!.

Por su lado el chico de los ojos cerrados solo me palmea la espalda mientras se ríe.-"Lo siento amigo……Nos vemos luego!!"- Suelta, mientras siguiendo con su estúpida risa sale por la puerta principal de mi casa dejándome solo con la más tenebrosa y aterradora criatura que he visto hasta ahora.

-"Siii!!!!! Mi tío jugará conmigo, mi tío jugará conmigo!!, tú serás mi nuevo George, el esposo de mi Josephine!"- me decía una eufórica y alegre Sunako, recordándome un poco a mi cerezo y sacando su otro esqueleto tamaño real con peluca amarilla, y al instante me doy cuenta que tengo la garganta seca y me sudan las manos…….un fuerte escalofrío me surca la espalda….…..Esos dos…...

Me las pagarán!...........pero ya que…..todo sea por ti… _mi querida Sakura._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno el personaje de Sunako está basado en el personaje principal de la serie mas reciente que he visto y me encantó xD, así que trate de poner algo de ella en este fic.

Y bueno como dije arriba esta es la versión que hice para Sakura Card Captor, que he de decir que me ha gustado un poco mas xD.

PD: Espero que todos entienda el ingles xDD aunque la letra de la canción es bastante sencilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Y bueno aqui está! he logrado hacer un segundo y final capítulo, no se si salió muy cursi, obsesivo, y OCC pero así quedo xD hice lo posible. Tal vez debí haberlo dejado en un solo capítulo.....pues ustedes dirán.....

En fin como ya saben obviamente Card Captor Sakura no es mio!

* * *

Fairytale Chapter 2

Tres días. Tres!!....largos!!....días!! había tardado en lograr dar con el paradero de Sakura. Es que esa pequeña criatura es un tanto difícil de complacer, no solo tuve que jugar al matrimonio entre dos feos esqueletos, también tuve que ayudarle a limpiar ese feo juego de anatomía al que llama Hiroshi. Y sin embargo, todavía esperaba que viera con ella un maratón completo de películas de terror.

Obviamente…….lo hice, mientras ella se babeaba por Jason y su máscara yo me moría….pero del aburrimiento y la ansiedad.

Pero todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, ahora me encontraba frente a un edificio de ladrillos, de no más de diez pisos. En exactamente el apartamento A, del séptimo piso, del edificio Taastrup, en Copenhagen, Dinamarca , se encontraba _ella_. Pues si….. Dinamarca, me lo he preguntado muchas veces, ¿por qué este destino tan absurdo y no algo un poco menos exótico?. No podía creer que mi Sakura estuviera viviendo en un lugar tan….remoto y con un idioma tan extraño. Pero estaba decidido, la reconquistaría y me la llevaría, no importa que estuviera de por medio.

Presioné el timbre con seguridad aunque estaba bastante nervioso por el reencuentro. Repicó una, dos, tres veces y a la cuarta una voz muy dulce contestó.

-"¿Quién es?"- Solo puedo pensar en lo dulce de su voz, la había extrañado tanto.

-" Sa…Sakura….."- logre articular, nunca antes había estado tan nervioso. Pasaron en silencio unos segundos.

-"¿Sha….Shaoran?...."- Tartamudeó. No pude evitar que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro. Volvieron a pasar unos segundos de silencio.-"Sube….".

Preferí subir las escaleras, necesitaba calmarme un poco y no estaba dispuesto a esperar por el ascensor. Al llegar a su piso, la vi, la vi ahí apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirándome fijamente. La miré de arriba abajo, traía puesta una sencilla camiseta rosa sin mangas y unos jeans oscuros ajustados, dejando ver su muy bien formado cuerpo. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue su cabello; ya no lo traía corto como siempre, ahora estaba largo, un poco más abajo de la cintura.

-"Estas…. hermosa"- Dije al llegar a su lado, no podía dejar de mirarla y al llegar a su rostro pude observar un pequeño sonrojo. Sonreí satisfactoriamente.

-"Hola…..Li"- Hay que admitir que eso me dolió y no solo fue mi ego el que salió herido.

-" Hola _Sakura_"- Solté resaltando su nombre, ella me miró atentamente. Se veía adorable, bella y frágil como siempre. Hubiera querido besarla en esos bellos y provocativos labios pero opte por agarrar su rostro y besarla en la mejilla.

Estuvimos así por unos segundos, y cuando me fui separando lentamente, mi flor de cerezo me agarró suavemente y me devolvió la caricia, me encantaría que ella hubiera querido besarme en los labios como yo tanto lo deseaba, pero ya me desquitaría.

-"Veo que ya no tienes el cabello corto, supongo que patinaras peor así, no?"- Sonreí divertido al ver como intentaba golpearme en el brazo, ahora me sentía mucho más relajado.

-" Eres un…un….¡yo nunca he patinado mal!"-Se había picado un poco, así que entró rápidamente a su apartamento dejando la puerta abierta. La miré atentamente desde la entrada, no sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo si verla, sin ver su menudo cuerpo, sus movimientos, su rostro, su boca….

-" ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado, Li?"- _Li_ otra vez, segundo golpe.

Entré al apartamento, lo primero que se vislumbraba era una pequeña salita con muebles azules, donde se ubicada un televisor y equipo de sonido, por otro lado se veía la cocina que se separaba de la sala a través de una barra con sillas de madera altas. Al final se extendía un pasillo que probablemente llevaba a los cuartos, específicamente a _su cuarto._

Sakura se encontraba en la cocina sacando de la nevera lo que parecían ser unos pedazos de torta de chocolate. Una media sonrisa se mostró en mis labios, me alegraba que todavía siguiera con nuestra costumbre.

Me ofreció un plato, que yo acepte gustoso rosando intencionadamente sus dedos al agarrar la torta. Ella me miró algo sonrojada y se sentó en un sofá individual, yo la seguí y me senté de frente a ella.

-"Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?, en Dinamarca"-Especifiqué al ver como levantaba una ceja interrogante.

-"Creo que la pregunta es ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?"- Dijo seriamente.

Simplemente me le quedé mirando, esa mirada seria nunca cambiaba, había aprendido con el tiempo a serenarse un poco ante mis…..encantos, aunque suene creído. Y cuando llegaba la hora de regañarme o contradecirme lo hacía.

-"¿Li?,…… ¿eres tú?"- Esa voz. No puede ser, él aquí, ¿qué hacía en el apartamento de MI Sakura?-"¡Si eres tú!, ¡no esperaba verte por acá!"-Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras salía de aquel pasillo y me estrechaba en un muy efusivo abrazo.

-"Tsuki…shiro…."- Dije mirándolo desconcertado.-"¿qué haces aquí?

-"Hee?...."- Exclamó confundido mostrando de nuevo su amable sonrisa -"Pues aquí me estoy quedando, Sakura y yo nos estamos quedando juntos"-.

-"¿Se están quedando _juntos_?"- Pregunté mirando duramente a Sakura. Era obvio que vivían juntos, con razón sobre la barra de la cocina yacían seis bentos unos encima de otros. No podían ser de mi querida Sakura, ella no comía tanto.

-"Así es"- Optó por responder mi no tan enemigo declarado, siempre me ha sido muy difícil tenerle algún rencor-" Bueno Sakurita ya es hora de irme, nos vemos en la noche"- Dijo sonriente, mientras se acercaba y le besaba fuertemente la mejilla, realmente me gustaría odiarlo, aunque si estoy sumamente molesto-"¡Nos vemos luego Li!"-.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, yo observaba atentamente todos los movimientos de MI chica. Estaba tranquila, como si no hubiera pasado nada. En cambio yo estaba hecho una furia, quería agarrarla, meterla en un avión y llevármela directo a Japón, a Hong Kong o a cualquier otro lugar lejos de ese simpático peli blanco.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- Pregunté lo mas tranquilamente que pude.

-"Lo que oíste, vivimos juntos"- A pesar de su seriedad pude ver que aguantaba una sonrisa. ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!..¡Sakura Kinomoto se estaba burlando de mi!.

-"¿Sabes qué?"-Me incliné un poco hacia adelante-"Eso…no me importa, lo que vas hacer ahora es agarrar tus cosas y te vienes conmigo"- No pude aguantar más, me sentía humillado, herido y sorprendentemente celoso, después de estar loco por ella y venir hasta el extremo del planeta, ella si me había olvidado y se encontraba con otro, lo siento por Tsukishiro pero no permitiría que esa relación siguiera adelante.

-"¿¿Qu….qué??, estas completamente loco….."-Se le veía realmente enfadada-"¡Nunca te reproche nada, pero fuiste tú el que se alejó de mí, me ignoraste, y al final cuando decidí seguir con mi vida me investigabas y me seguías!"-Estaba sorprendido-"¿Tu que creías? ¿Que no me había dado cuenta?, y ahora pretendes venir aquí a decirme que tengo que irme contigo, no seas tan descarado …."-.

Viniendo de ella sonaba realmente mal, estaba siendo egoísta. Si me estaba comportando como un loco, aunque si estoy loco, pero por ella. No pude mantener mi dudoso porte serio, no pude seguir mirando esos ojos esmeralda, se que estaba mal y me sentía mal, pero realmente la quería y no soportaba verla con alguien más, nunca fui hombre de muchas mujeres, aunque nadie me crea, y ella es la única a la que le he demostrado verdadero cariño. No sé qué cara puse, pero segundos después Sakura se encontraba parada a lado de mí con expresión preocupada.

-"heee…. Li….yo….yo…."-Pero no la dejé terminar, no me importó nada más, _Li…. _tercer golpe.

Me levanté de mi asiento, con una mano la agarre suavemente por la cintura y la otra la pose en su nuca atrayéndola hacia mí, la besé, la besé con desesperación. Ella no se negó pero tampoco me correspondió. Exploré su boca una y otra vez y así estuvimos por unos minutos, minutos en los que ella no movió ni un solo músculo. Me separé levemente, supongo que ya todo estaba dado a entender por su parte pero igual tenía que decirlo.

-"Discúlpame Sakura……"- Susurré con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver su expresión.

-"¿Qu….qué dijiste?...... no…no te escuché"- Abrí los ojos rápidamente, mire su expresión, cada rasgo atentamente, vi como se sonrojaba, se veía preciosa. Ante esta imagen solo pude repetir lo que había dicho con bastante vergüenza.

-"Discúlpame"- Nos quedamos mirando, a los segundos no pude seguir con eso. Ella ya no me correspondía así que me resigne y la fui soltando. Repentinamente sus brazos rodearon mi cuello acercándome más a ella. Estaba sorprendido y confundido y mi rostro seguramente así lo reflejaba ya que Sakura poco a poco, aunque con cierta resistencia, mostraba una sonrisa cayendo en la risa.

-"Eso…..era lo que….quería escuchar"- Y esta vez sí sonreía mucho más, que bella era su sonrisa.

-"¿A qué te….te refieres?"- No sé porque tartamudee, tal vez por la ansiedad que sentía al tenerla tan cerca y….¿correspondiéndome?, ¿no se suponía que ella estaba con Tsukishiro?.....un momento……¡¿Y a mí que me importa!? Quien la tiene en sus brazos ahora soy yo.

-"Sigues igual de despistado…….¿Tu qué crees?....._Shaoran_"-Sobre sus labios se asomó un sonrisita picara, que solo ponía cuando intentaba seducirme,…..siempre lo conseguía. No pude más que sonreír de la forma más irresistible que pude, de esa forma que se que a ella le fascinaba.

Me acerqué mucho más, dándole pequeños besos, comenzando por su dulce boca y bajando poco a poco por su mandíbula, llegando hasta el cuello. Como extrañaba esa piel tan suave, su aroma, seguía usando el mismo perfume, dulce, ni muy fuerte, ni muy suave. Mientras, ella me acariciaba el cabello y la nuca con movimientos muy suaves, muy provocativos. Intensifiqué un poco más la caricia a lo que ella suspiró levemente.

Volví a posar mis labios sobre los suyos, inesperadamente ella se apretó más a mí, profundizando el beso. Sonreí sobre sus labios, me encantaba cuando tomaba la iniciativa, y en este tipo de situaciones solía hacerlo bastante seguido, otra cosa que no creo que nadie crea. Aprovechando aún más su cercanía, fui acariciando su cintura metiendo mis manos lentamente por debajo de su camisa, pasando mis manos por su tibia y suave espalda.

Me separé de ella apoyando mi frente sobre la de ella, mirándola fijamente, esperando que ella abriera sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-"Sakura"-Suspiré, ella abrió levemente sus ojos, se veía extremadamente provocativa con los ojos entrecerrados, sus labios hinchados y rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas-"Eres como una fantasía, no puedo creer que te tenga aquí conmigo, realmente…….. Esto es un cuento de hadas…"- Y acaricié suavemente su mejilla, mientras sonreía sinceramente, como siempre ella me hacía ser el hombre más cursi del planeta.

-"Me… alegra verte sonreír, me encanta ver tu rostro así….."- Dijo mientras rozaba mis labios con sus dedos, a lo que yo se los besaba con adoración.

-"Y ahora que estamos así, hay algo que aclarar….. Quiero volver a empezar contigo, no me importa qué tipo de relación tienes con el joven Tsukishiro"- Y una punzada de celos se cernía sobre mi-"tú eres _mía, _así que te quedarás conmigo estos días, arreglaremos tu renuncia y volverás conmigo a Japón, o a donde tú quieras pero no pienso dejarte a vivir aquí sin mí"-.

Sakura solo respondió riéndose, cuando al fin cesó su adorable risa, me respondió.

-" Creo que te tengo que decir algo que no entendiste"-Yo la miraba confuso, mientras ella bajaba la mirada con su tímida sonrisa-"Yukito es……"-No sé qué espero que me diga ya sé que están juntos-"es… solo mi……compañero de trabajo y como sabes un muy muy querido amigo, pero solo eso, y pues….yo no vivo aquí, nos vinimos por un mes debido a nuestro trabajo, nos quedamos temporalmente en este apartamento".

La solté como pude y me deje caer sobre un sofá largo, no lo podía creer, todo este trabajo…… No pude más que soltar una carcajada mientras me masajeaba un poco la sien.

-"Supongo que……igual ha valido la pena"- Le dije mirándola con picardía, claro que valía la pena. Ella se acercó, la tomé por la cintura y la senté sobre mis piernas. Esta vez se sonrojó bastante-"¿quieres saber algo?"- ella asintió suavemente-"me encanta tu cabello así….."- mientras tomaba un mechón y lo pasaba por mis dedos-"Me acabo de acordar que algo que dijo tu _querido_ Yukito"- A lo que ella me golpeó ligeramente-"comentó que no volvería sino hasta la noche……podríamos aprovechar de una forma muy provechosa ese tiempo"- Dije con arrogancia, sonriendo divertido ante el fuerte sonrojo que se acumuló en el rostro de _mi mujer_.

Me acerqué nuevamente a sus labios, tomándolos posesivamente, acariciando suavemente su espalda bajo la camisa subiéndola poco a poco. Ella me correspondió con igual intensidad, pegándose más a mi cuerpo; la acosté suavemente en el sofá. De su boca pasé a su cuello, mordiéndolo repetidamente mientras escuchaba varios gemidos por parte de Sakura, era tan excitante…… Al fin la tenía para mí nuevamente, y nada nos podía interrumpir.

RIIIIINNNGGG-RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG-RINNNNNGGGGG-RIIIIINNNNNGGGG……..

RIIIIINNNGGG-RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG-RINNNNNGGGGG-RIIIIINNNNNGGGG……..

RIIIIINNNGGG-RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG-RINNNNNGGGGG-RIIIIINNNNNGGGG……..

-"¡¿Quien carajos nos puede interrumpir en este momento?!- Grite cansinamente, separándome un poco del hermoso cuello, me encantaba besarla en ese lugar y provocarle ciertas cosquillas a mí flor.

-"Creo….creo que….iré abrir"- Dijo mientras se separaba de mi con dificultad, no es que yo se lo hiciera muy fácil.

La vi llegar a la puerta al tiempo que se arreglaba la ropa y el cabello; lo que no esperaba era el grito aterrador que vino después. Rápidamente fui hasta ella y la sujete antes de que tocara el suelo; se había desmayado. Subí la mirada para ver con que se había encontrado en la puerta y lo que vi me dejo helado, un esqueleto de tamaño real…..y solo podía ser de una persona.

-"¡Tío!, ¡Shaoran!"- Dijeron al unísono padre e hija.

-"¿Al fin estás con mi tía?"-Dijo la pequeña Sunako, acercándose entusiasmada-"Si! Jugaremos juntas al matrimonio con Josephine y George y veremos juntas todas las películas de Jason!" –Exclamaba con unas extrañas estrellitas en los ojos-"Aunque supongo que tendré que esperar a que se levante"- Terminó de decir mirando con curiosidad.

Solo pude suspirar pesadamente, no creo que a Sakura le haga mucha gracia jugar con esqueletos y ver esas películas de terror. Miré a mi mejor amigo, este tenía una sonrisa traviesa y miraba algo en mi pecho. Al darme cuenta mi camisa estaba abierta hasta la mitad, tengo que admitir que no me había dado cuenta en qué momento Sakura me había puesto las manos encima. La miré dulcemente y la agarré entre mis brazos. Camine por aquel pasillo de habitaciones y la deposité en la que supuse sería la suya, besé su frente y la miré embelesado de arriba abajo, dejaríamos lo que estábamos haciendo para otro momento. Salí a la sala y ahí encontré a Eriol con su "encanto" en sus brazos.

-"Te la estabas pasando muy bien ¿no, Lobito?"- Soltó divertido. No respondí, pasé de largo sus comentarios y me dirigí a la cocina-"Por cierto Yamazaki también está aquí, vendrá por la noche, quiso salir a recolectar leyendas urbanas del lugar"- Así que por la noche......

-"Sunako, además de haberte traído a Josephine ¿también viajaste con George?"- Dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"Esos tres son inseparables"- Soltó Eriol mirando dulcemente al futuro producto de muchas pesadillas.

-"¿Qué te parece si jugamos y……. asustamos un rato de noche?"- Pregunté, a lo que ella respondió con….una escalofriante sonrisa….. Después de todo si pensaba divertirme de alguna forma, que dulce es la venganza ….

* * *

Y FIN xD, bueno así termina, solo espero que haya quedado decente, y pues....si....Dinamarca xD una vez investigue sobre ese país y me encantó!

Y solo porsia no vaya haber malentendidos o cosas raras, en Prince Of Tennis, he publicado la misma historia pero obviamente con cambios y no solo el cambio de nombre en los personajes xD, así que ya saben.

En fin cuidense!


End file.
